1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates t o scaffolding and more particularly pertains to a new scaffold structure having a guard rail system removably attached thereto and an adjustable stop system for adjustably positioning plank members upon the scaffold structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scaffolding is known in the prior art. More specifically, scaffolding heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,358 to Lapp discloses a suspended wall scaffold structure. The structure includes a platform member having a center channel. Planks are supported by the platform member and held in position by either retaining pins on the platform member or pivoting retainer members disposed within the channel. Although the pins are adjustable, they are not adjustable within the channel, while the pivoting retainer members are not adjustable along the channel. In addition, this scaffold structure does not include a guard rail system attached thereto, for preventing falls from the scaffold structure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a scaffold structure having both a guard rail system and adjustable stops. The inventive device includes guard rail posts removably attached to platform members of the scaffolding, a guard rail supported by the guard rail posts, horizontally extending spacing bars connected to the guard rail posts, and stop members disposed within a channel of the platform members which are adjustably positioned along the channel.
In these respects, the scaffold structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing falls from the scaffolding and adjustably positioning plank members upon the scaffold structure.